


Happy Birthday Sunshine

by liz0stone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, F/F, Just a whole lotta smut, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set between movies 1 & 2, Sexting, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz0stone/pseuds/liz0stone
Summary: Chloe Beale stares at the flashdrive in her hand, wondering what’s on it. Her girlfriend, Beca, had thrust it into her hand with a stuttered “H-happy birthday,” before bolting out the door of the Bella house to attend a family dinner with her father and stepmother. Figuring it’s probably a mix Beca had made specially for her, Chloe plugs the drive into her laptop and leans back in her bed as she pulls up the file.The redhead furrows her eyebrows when, instead of a playlist, a video pops up. With her curiosity peaked, Chloe hits play...





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe Beale stares at the flashdrive in her hand, wondering what’s on it. Her girlfriend, Beca, had thrust it into her hand with a stuttered “H-happy birthday,” before bolting out the door of the Bella house to attend a family dinner with her father and stepmother. Figuring it’s probably a mix Beca had made specially for her, Chloe plugs the drive into her laptop and leans back in her bed as she pulls up the file.

The redhead furrows her eyebrows when, instead of a playlist, a video pops up. With her curiosity peaked, Chloe hits play...

A blurry image of Beca Mitchell fiddling with the camera and muttering to herself flares to life on the screen. From the hunched over outline of her body and the irritated grumbling, it’s pretty obvious that she’s been struggling with the damned thing for a while.

“Stupid fucking thing...” the brunette growls seconds before the picture suddenly sharpens to show her, wrapped in robe and sitting at the desk in her attic bedroom. 

“Finally!” Beca’s face brightens when she notices that the camera is working. “Okay,” she clears her throat and adjusts her posture, doing her best to look relaxed, despite the fact that it looks like her brain is currently screaming ‘You look like an idiot!’ at her. 

“Hey, Chlo. I um... you know I’m not very good at, like, romantic stuff, but it’s your birthday, or... erm... it /will/ be your birthday when I give this to you,” she starts. Glancing away from the camera and down at her phone, she checks the date. “It’s... November twentieth! But that’s neither here nor there.” 

The younger woman clears her throat again, obviously a little lost with what she’s doing and grumbling quietly “I knew I should’ve written a script or something… But whatever! Here’s your birthday present.”

Glancing away from the camera again, she hits a few keys on her laptop and Titanium by David Guetta starts playing quietly in the background.

“You’re probably pretty tired of this song by now... but I kinda like to think of it as our song.” Shrugging, Beca starts standing up. The only parts of her body in the frame are her torso and hands, which are currently working on untying the robe and shaking a tiny bit. 

From out of the picture, she continues talking. “So... um... I wanted to give you something that you would like, and I was thinking back to when we started dating, before we first had sex, and I remembered something about... um... this song… being your ‘lady jam.’”

The robe falls away to reveal her naked body and an obvious flush covering most of her skin.

“I thought I’d maybe... make you this video to… give you a visual as well as the song for when you’re… lady-jamming.”

Stepping back, the nervous girl stumbles over her chair before shoving it out of frame and sitting down on her bed, which is fully in view due to careful camera placement. 

“So... Happy birthday, I guess...” Beca’s face is back in frame as she look back into the camera. “I love you, Chloe Beale.” 

She finally lays back against a large pile of pillows and folded blankets, checking herself on the computer screen to make sure her entire body is in frame. Biting her lower lip, she grabs a small silver bullet from the desk before slowly opening her legs to reveal her very obviously drenched cunt. 

Breathing deeply, she lets her eyes flutter closed. Her fingers flick on the small vibrator and her legs shake a tiny bit. She starts drawing her free hand up the inside of her thigh. 

The small brunette moans quietly when she finally cups her own pussy, her back arching to seek more friction and her fingers spreading drenched folds to reveal a freshly shorn cunt to the camera. Another moan, this time slightly louder, escapes Beca’s mouth as she swipes a single finger over her already swollen clit before dipping it into herself. 

Her other hand starts drawing the vibrator up the opposite thigh and her body practically vibrates with it. When the silver plastic finally meets the drenched folds, she lets loose a feral growl and presses it closer, allowing herself to rut against the toy for a few seconds before dipping another finger into herself and starting to thrust slowly. 

“Chloe...” the now flushed girl whimpers quietly. “Baby... I wish you were here... it feels so much better when you do it...”

Flicking the speed up a notch on the vibrator, Beca’s back arches again and her legs spread even further. Her entire body is completely flushed by now and her tattoos are standing out against her crimson skin with a startling starkness. 

Unable to hold back much longer, she pushes another finger into herself and speeds up her thrusting. Various moans and swears fall from her plump lips as she moves her hips with her hand. 

“Oh, fuck... Chloe...” she whimpers as she curls her fingers up and presses the vibrator more firmly against her now throbbing clit as her body begins to shake and her movements become sloppy. 

“Chloe... Chlo... baby... I’m so close...” she breathes as her cunt visibly starts clenching around her fingers. “Chloe... shit... Chloe...!”

Beca’s words become indecipherable as her hips jerk up and sweat begins trailing down her chest. 

“I’m cumming... baby... I’m cumming...!” she half yells, half moans right before her body arches up and goes rigid. 

After a few long moments, the small woman relaxes and lets her hands fall away from herself, putting her swollen pink cunt on display. She lays like that for a few moments, with her eyes squeezed shut and her chest rising and falling with every gasping breath. 

A minute passes before she’s able to open her eyes and look straight at the camera. 

“Happy birthday, Sunshine...” Beca Mitchell says lowly before sitting up and reaching forward, ending the video.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked, I answered. Chapter two, with Chloe's reaction. This is just PURE SIN. Read at your own risk.

Chloe couldn’t control the way her jaw dropped and her gaping eyes stayed glued to the screen in front of her, now filled with her girlfriend’s face, half obscured by a large replay symbol. After a few seconds, she manages to snap herself out of her lust-filled daze and scramble for her phone, plugged in and sitting beside her computer. Pulling up her messaging app, she types out a series of texts to Beca, completely forgetting that the small brunette is currently surrounded by her family.

 

**< Chloe Beale> Holy fuck**

 

**< Chloe Beale> That was so hot**

 

**< Chloe Beale> You are so hot**

 

**< Chloe Beale> You need to come home**

 

**< Chloe Beale> Now**

 

It takes a few minutes for Beca to respond. When the three little dots that indicate she’s typing pop up, Chloe bites her lip hard enough for a small tang of copper to paint the tip of her tongue and she holds her breath. It disappears and reappears a ew times before a message ially comes through.

 

**< Beca Mitchell> I’m still at dinner. Had to sneak away to the bathroom. I’ll be home in two hours. I take it you liked your present? I felt a little weird making it…**

 

Chloe’s response came considerably faster, her thumbs flying over the the small screen at light speed.

 

**< Chloe Beale> I loved it**

 

**< Chloe Beale> I’m so wet rn**

 

**< Chloe Beale> I know it was made as something to watch while I’m touching myself but I really need you to help me**

 

Shifting in her chair, the redhead impatiently waits for a response as she feels the lace of her panties stick to her skin. It took almost forever, but eventually, a small blue text bubble appears beneath her own.

 

**< Beca Mitchell> What are you wearing right now?**

 

Her breath catches in her throat as she stares at the message. Yes, the two of them had exchanged raunchy text messages before, but it was  _ never _ Beca who instigated it. Looking down at her comfortable yoga pants and oversized band t-shirt that had once belonged to her girlfriend, Chloe once again began gnawing on her lip as she tried to decide how to proceed.

 

Opening the camera app, she hold the phone away from herself and at an angle as she tugs down the front of the shirt, showing a fair amount of cleavage under the stretched out collar, as well as the bottom half of her face, with her bottom lip between her teeth. Once she had snapped a couple pictures, all from slightly different angles, Chloe chooses the best one and sends another message.

 

**< Chloe Beale> [Image Attached] Just something that reminds me of you <3 **

 

With her leg bouncing impatiently, Chloe waits with bated breath for her girlfriend to respond, and, when she does, the redhead is far from disappointed. 

 

**< Beca Mitchell> Take it of.**

 

Since they started dating, Beca had always taken the more submissive role in the bedroom, and Chloe had been fine with that. She knew her girlfriend was younger, less experienced, and slightly more timid when it came to her sensuality, and Chloe always loved that she was the one that could draw out the siren inside the smaller girl with just a ew well tied words and strategically placed touches.

 

Now, however, it seems like Beca is flipping the script, and the thought of letting the brunette control her body through the phone sends a streak of white-hot arousal through Chloe’s veins and makes her clit twitch with anticipation. 

 

Standing rom her desk chair, Chloe tosses her phone onto her bed and crosses her arms over herself, imagining it’s Beca’s fingers gripping the edge of her t-shirt as she peels it up and off of herself. Once her torso is bare, as she had taken her bra o the second she had retreated to her bedroom for the night, she lays down on her bed, stretching out as she grabs her phone. Snapping a few more pictures, with her arm crossed over her breasts to obscure her nipples, Chloe flicks her tongue out to moisten her lips as she sends yet another text.

 

**< Chloe Beale> [Image Attached] Done~**

 

Her eyes flutter closed as she lets her fingers tweak her nipple, pulling it into a turgid peak. The redhead teases her own breasts for a while, almost getting lost in the touch of her own fingers as she imagines Beca’s hands caressing her body gently. When her phone chimes in her other hand, Chloe is quick to lift it, her eyes greedily taking in her next instructions.

 

**< Beca Mitchell> You’re such a tease. Are you touching yourself yet? Take off your pants.**

 

Chloe can’t help but chuckle at the younger woman’s words. Beca should’ve known Chloe would tease her; it’s what the redhead does best.

 

Kicking of her yoga pants, Chloe groans quietly when her now completely ruined pnties are exposed to the cold air of the room. Once again biting her lip, she snaps a picture, just one this time, that shows off her abs to the tops of her thighs, her muscles nicely defined from years of dancing and the low lighting that is emitting from the lamp on her desk that makes the shadows stand out perfectly against her pale, lightly freckled skin.

 

**< Chloe Beale> [Image Attached] I am**

 

**< Chloe Beale> Wish it was you **

 

With that, Chloe pushes her hand underneath her panties and begins stroking two fingers up and own her glistening folds. A quiet moan cuts through the air of her bedroom as she dips the tip of one finger into herself, then pulls it out to circle it around her clit. Almost instantly, her phone chimes with an incoming text.

 

**< Beca Mitchell> Fuck, that’s hot. How many fingers?**

 

Chloe grins as she pushes the finger into herself once again, now all the way.

 

**< Chloe Beale> Just one or now**

 

**< Chloe Beale> Should I add another?**

 

Without waiting for a response, she adds a second finger to the firs and begins pumping them in and out, curling them every time she withdraws them to hit the patch of textured velvet inside her, moaning almost too loud to hear the notification tone.

 

**< Beca Mitchell> Why do I get the feeling you’re already doing that?**

 

Chloe almost laughs as she attempts to text back one handed, with her hips thrusting against her other hand in time with her increasingly more ragged breaths. The slick walls inside her flutter as she pictures the cocky smirk that Beca always gets when she knows she is right. Before she gets the chance to send her message, another one from her girlfriend appears.

 

**< Beca Mitchell> What are you thinking about?**

 

Chloe almost balks at the forwardness of it. While they had engaged in dirty talk before, the two of them had never exchanged sexual fantasies before. Slowing down her hand so she has enough brain power to focus, Chloe begins outlining exactly what is going through her head.

 

**< Chloe Beale> You, naked, and slowly fucking me with a strap on**

 

**< Chloe Beale> Your voice in my ear**

 

**< Chloe Beale> Filling my pussy and turning me into a useless mess**

 

Chloe whimpers as she clearly pictures the brunette hovering over her, with the confident look on her face that Beca only ever gets when she  _ knows _ she’s done something amazing, like made a bomb mix or led the group to yet another trophy. She can almost feel the smaller woman hovering over her, slick skin gliding against her own, hot breath against the flushed skin of her neck, and hard silicone thrusting in and out of her. The two of them had never used any any sort of sex toy while together, and the images flashing behind Chloe’s eyelids thrilled her almost to the point of orgasm.

 

**< Beca Mitchell> Fuck, Chlo. Do you have one?**

 

**< Chloe Beale> No**

 

**< Chloe Beale> We need to get one**

 

**< Beca Mitchell> I agree. Rub your clit.**

 

The gasp that escapes Chloe’s throat when her thumb makes contact with the stiff bundle of nerves is borderline animalistic. By now, she knows there is a very slim chance that she could slow down, and she can feel the warm tendrils of her orgasm begin to bloom as her thighs shake and her body rolls in time with her hand. 

 

No longer able to type coherently, Chloe sends one last text before setting her phone down beside her, making sure it’s propped up so she can see the screen before shoving her now free hand under her panties to pick up the slack on her clit.

 

**< Chloe Beale> I’m close**

 

Biting her lip to stifle her moans and heavy breaths as to not wake her fellow Bellas, Chloe speeds u the two fingers inside of herself and furiously strokes her clit as she keeps her eyes trained on the phone. It takes far too long for her liking for the the three little dots to appear, but when the message finally comes through, Chloe completely falls apart.

 

**< Beca Mitchell> Cum for me, baby.**

 

Mere seconds after reading the words, the writhing redhead devolves into a puddle of whispered curses and choked sobs. Her orgasm, though not nearly as good as it would’ve been if it was at the hands of Beca, is one of the best she had ever given herself, and finds herself staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes and a heaving chest a full minute after it ends.

 

With slightly trembling hands, she reaches for her phone once again to type out a message to her girlfriend.

 

**< Chloe Beale> That was amazing, but do you know what would make this birthday even better?**

 

**< Beca Mitchell> What?**

 

**< Chloe Beale> You coming home to do that to me in person**


End file.
